Alone
by ThatsSooPanda
Summary: Stella, an orphan, just got kicked out of the local orphanage. She meets Prince Brandon, who seems to take a liking towards her. He accompanies her on her journey to figure out her past, and where she stands now. But many obstacles stand in the way of their slowly building relationship. Friendships will go, trust will fade, and if anything more Stella just might end up...alone.
1. Out Of The Orphanage

**Tell me what you think!**

**Stella's POV**

"And stay out!" The warden said, tossing me out of the orphanage only to have me land square on my butt in the hard, cold snow that was only an inch in depth.

"Now you let me out?" I say to myself.

You see, I've been in Nix's Orphanage since I was 8. Now I'm 18. Once you're in, you're not allowed to leave until you turn 18. Once you turn 18, they kick you out and leave you on your own. I just turned 18 yesterday. And now, here I am outside of the orphanage, sitting on my butt covered in snow. I think I might be able to last a while out here; I have a tee shirt, a jacket, yoga pants, boots, and a beanie. And of course my snowflake necklace. It had to come from someone on Nix, considering the snowflake matches the weather. They also had to be rich considering the blue sapphires on the edges and the center. I can never forget about that. I've had that ever since I was five. A little boy gave it to me when I was five. I could never forget about him. Too bad I forgot a bit about him. All I remember is that he had chocolate eyes and matching hair. Whatever. Now that they finally let me out, I am determined to find out about my past and myself. The only thing I practically know about myself is that my name is Stella.

I got up and shook off the snow. I grabbed my satchel and started off somewhere to find a village nearby. There had to be one somewhere, buthow close it was could be anybody's guess.

As I entered a forest, I heard some people talking. They might know a village nearby! I start walking towards them, when the talking stopped. Then I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I fell on my butt, much like how the warden threw me out and examined my leg. There was an arrow in it. God, I slowly pulled it out, and more blood started to come out. I heard bushes rustling, and a boy came out. He looked so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. When he saw the bloody arrow and my leg, his eyes widened and he pulled out some tissues from his jacket.

"I am so sorry! I was practicing some archery and-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Save it! Who shoots archery way out here!?" I yelled, then I realized who I was talking to.

"Oh my gosh, my apologies Prince Brandon." I say, bowing down, despite my hurt leg. He lifted my head so he could see my face and spoke with a smile.

"No worries, I should apologize for wounding you. Now come with me, I'm gonna take you back to the palace so I could get you to the infirmary." he said. I stood up and began to protest.

"No your highness, I really don't think you should-" Before I could continue, I yelped because he picked me up bridal style and put me in his carriage, and he told the driver to take us back to his palace. I take in the change of scenery for a moment. The carraige was a pale blue that could hardly e seen in the snow if it were not for the black interior. The fabric felt like velvet, but looked much more expensive. It just felt so soft and plush unlike the rocks that they called a bed back at the Orphanage.

"Why did you just take me away? Thats practically kidnapping. Besides, why are you taking me to the palace? I've never heard of a prince who lets commoners in the castle." I asked.

"Because, I actually hurt you, and you seemed lost. I _had _to help you. Speaking of which, where are you from? You don't seem like the kind of person who comes from Nix." he asked.

"I don't remember which planet I come from, but I know that its not this one. Its _way _too cold for me to handle. I came from the orphanage, and I just recently turned 18, so they kicked me out and let me on my own, then you shot me and here I am." I explained. I looked up to see him examining me, like he was reading a book.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked bluntly.

"You just seem so familiar. And the fact that you don't look like you come from here. Not many people here have blonde hair." he answered.

"Well, now that I'm out of the orphanage, I wanna try and find out about me and my past. I don't wanna end up being a lonely nobody who knows nothing about herself." I explain. He just nods.

"I know how you feel." he says. I stare at him.

"You have no idea how I feel, don't you?" I ask.

"Nope." I just laugh and hear him join in.

As the carriage stops, a butler opens the door. "Your Highness," he says greeting Brandon. As I stepped out, the butler looked at me in disgust.

"Who is this peasant, Your Highness?" he asked, still eyeing me.

"This, is an innocent girl I accidently shot, mistaking her for a deer, and I brought her back here to take her to the royal infirmary." he answered honestly. As soon as Brandon's back was turned, I stuck my tongue out at his stuck up butler. Ha! I stick my nose up in the air, and follow the prince inside. I had to gasp as I entered the building; everything was shiny and looked so fabulous!

The white marble floors gleamed like freshly polished ice, reflecting the sparkling diamond walls were a deep blue white moldings and gold accents that made me wonder at first if I was in a dream.

"Hello? Your Highness? Prince Brandon?" I called out, seems like I lost him. As I turn a corner, he is magically there in front of me, scaring me, which causes me to put my hand over my chest.

"Geez! When I called you I didn't mean for you to give me a heart attack!" I said, almost falling on my injured leg.

"Well, here I am-" he paused. "Well, to be honest, I never learned your name. You already know me, Prince Brandon Shields of the realm of Nix. The second coldest planet in the Magic Dimension, next to the Omega Dimension." he said, fully and formally introducing himself.

"And I am Stella something from the realm of somewhere. The something planet in the Magic Dimension, and I do not know the rest since I have been in the orphanage since my early teenage years." I told him, bowing overdramically.

"Well Stella, lets get you down to the infirmary." he smiled, taking my hand and leading me there. As we entered a deep blue hallway, I crashed into somebody and we both fell.

"Watch it!" a female voice snapped. I looked up to see a dark haired girl with dark colors in both her makeup and her outfit. She scoffed at the sight of me.

"Ugh, stupid peasant." she muttered. Then she spotted my hand connected with Brandon's.

"Um, Brandon sweetheart, what are you doing with some hideous stranger?" she asked, smiling through her teeth.

"Don't call me sweetheart, Chimera. After you cheated on me with the King of Whisperia, we've been through, which has been that way for a couple months. This, is Stella, I found from the orphanage, who I need to get to the infirmary." he said quickly as he noticed my foot getting weaker and even bloodier.

"But I-" before she could continue, Brandon carried me and ran past her into a big white room.

"Nurse Telda, I need you to fix her quick," Brandon said as he laid me up on a bed. The middle-aged nurse gasped at the sight of my infected leg, and got some alchohol and cotton swabs to wipe the blood off my leg and control the bleeding. She grabs a cotton pad and pours some iodine onto it before pressing it firmly to my leg. I winced. It stings and hurts.

"Alright darling, everything that I'm going to do will might hurt, so I'm going to put you to sleep." she said. Before I could say anything, she cast a sleeping spell on me.

**Brandon's POV**

I can't believe I accidently shot someone as radiant as Stella. I also can't believe I dated someone as rude and stuck up as Chimera. Stella has got me on wonders. Why did she end up Nix's orphanage? Who could abandon her at a young age? Where is she from? How did she get in the orphanage? _Why _did she get in the orphanage?

I kept thinking about Stella until my mother came up to me.

"Sweetie, what are you doing outside of the infirmary?" my mother, Queen Kristie asked me worriedly. I chuckled and stood up.

"No worries about me, mother. Someone I care about got her and is in there." I answered. She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Is is that Chimera girl? Honestly Brandon, I have no idea on Nix that you wou-" I stopped her before she rambled on about disliking Chimera.

"No mom. Its not Chimera. Its a girl named Stella who came out of the orphanage. I accidently shot her during archery practice so I took her here." I told her the story for about the billionth time today.

"Oh dear," my mother started. I smiled. At least she understood. "Why on Nix would you do that? Did you know that we have a local hospital!? Bring her there! This place is strictly meant for royalty only! For heaven's sake, you don't just bring in some random, stupid commoners into the royal palace!" she ranted, getting me mad.

"Mother! She may be some peasant, but she's hurt! I hurt her! The least I could do was help her!" I yelled. She glared.

"Fine. Make sure she's better. But once she's fine, make sure she never enters the palace once more. And make sure that this conservation never makes it to the magazines." she said. I rolled my eyes and she left. Typical mother. One minute, she's all warm and caring about you, next thing you know its all about keeping Nix on a good record. Well, time to check on Stella.

**So, how did you think? Did any of you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think, and feel free to make any suggestions! And special thanks to my Beta Reader FaintlyFairy for checking this over!**


	2. Magix, Here We Come!

**So I see I got some good feedback on it, thanks you guys! I want to thank my first reviewers: **winxcr140**, **Guest (1)**, **Ashley**, **Guest (2)**, **WC 4eva**, and **Nentone**! Love you guys!**

**Stella's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of a couple of people talking. One was sweet, calm and female, another sounded vaguely familiar, and the last was harsh and gravelling. I blinked my eyes open, and sat up on the neatly made, ice blue bed.

I look up to see Brandon, a girl my age with caramel colored hair and jade green eyes, and an older woman who seemed to be dressed all fancy like and scolding the brunettes.

"Hello? Who are you two?" I asked the females. The older one looked like she had just been slapped.

"_You, _some peasant girl who lives on MY planet, does not know who I am?!" she screeched. The other girl put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, calm down." she said soothingly. Brandon walked towards me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the girls.

"Stella, this is my little sister, Flora." she said, introducing me to the female with bright green eyes.

"But, no offense, Flora, you don't look like Brandon at all. Except for your hair color." I pointed out.

"I know that sweetie. I'm his _adopted_ little sister." Flora smiled.

"She comes from Linphea, but was sold by her parents to raise Flora's little sister." Brandon explained. I felt horrible for her. She seems like such a sweet girl.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Its alright! I have a new family who cares about me much more than my other family did." Flora smiled.

"And Stella, this is my mother, Queen Kristie." he said, pointing to the older woman. I stuck my hand out for a hand shake.

"Hello there, Your Majesty! I am Stella and-"

"I know that idiot!" the Queen snapped. "And now that you're all better, I think its best if you leave the castle back to where ever you came from." To say I was shocked was I quite an understatement. Everyone always said the Queen was nice and generous, but she seems horrible and nasty!

"Okay, but please let me-"

"I said get out."

"But I just want to say-"

"I said GET OUT."

"Please, all I need is to-"

"Fine, little stubborn girl. You won't listen, then I'll MAKE you listen!" Kristie roared and threw her now cold lasagna at me and laughed when I slid across the floor from her throw. "Now get out." was the last thing I heard before I ran out of that palace as fast as my legs could take it. I heard Flora and Brandon calling out to me, but I ignored them. Its not like I'll ever see them again anyways. Apparently, I also wasn't watching where I was going, because the next thing I knew, my face collided with a frozen solid tree. I got up, and almost fell back down when a pair of strong arms lifted me up.

"Are you alright Stella?" Brandon asked with worried eyes. I nodded my head, then felt a cloth all over my face. I open my eyes to see Flora wiping her mother's meal off of me.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have run off like that." Flora scolded.

"Why? So I could get pelted with more things by that witch?" I retorted.

"Oh my god, I am like so sorry, I totally insulted the Queen! I feel horrible! Please don't tell her! I don't want to be executed and like totally gone forever!" I begged, already on my knees.

"Stella, we won't tell her. Its not a problem anyways. She acts like that around us and our father all the time. We're used to it." Flora explained.

"Okay then. Thanks for helping. I think I'll manage from now on. Bye guys." I said, about to go leave when his much larger hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where would you go?" he asked seriously. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. What I wanna do, is find my home planet, and start a new life. A fresh start." I said with my head down. I sighed. It was going to be a long journey. I don't remember anything about my past. It was silent and awkward for a while, and I started to rub my right arm, and thats when Brandon spoke.

"Can we come?" he suddenly asked. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Why?" was my reply.

"Because. Its so boring here. There's nothing to do, and your journey seems so exciting and fun-filled!" Flora whined. Brandon looked at her incredulously.

"Flora! I've never seen you act like that before!" he said, obviously shocked. She just shrugged.

"Are you guys sure? Its going to be one long heck of a trip." I warned. They nodded their heads vigorously like a couple of sugar filled twins. I chuckled.

"Well, alright then. But, there's one problem. We aren't prepared at all!" I wailed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"We could all go back to the palace and pack some stuff?" Brandon suggested.

"Well, first off, your mother comepletely and totally hates me, and second, I don't even have any stuff to pack. All I have in my messenger bag are a couple of non-perishable foods, a water bottle, six lighters and matches, a tarp, some backup clothes, a hairbrush, some toothpaste and a toothbrush, and a knife." I said, listing the items as I rummaged through my things.

"Well, we each have a bag that we could fill up with some more long-lasting foods, a mini first aid kit, some hoodies, a couple more lighters, and a _lot _of cash just in case we run out of something." Flora listed.

"And you'll stay here and plan which planets we're heading off to." Brandon added. I nodded my head, and took out a pen and a crumpled piece of paper.

"Alright, there are about 12 main planets in the Magic Dimension that I know of...And we've visited Nix, and we are most definitely not going to the Omega Dimension..." I mumbled, scrawling the names of the planets from closest to farthest from Nix. I had a little trouble remembering the planets, but I managed to list them all just as Flora and Brandon came by with matching bags.

"So, where are we heading first?" Brandon asked, putting his arm around my shoulder as he tried to look at the paper. For some reason, I felt my face heat up at this movement. I don't even know why! I mean, sure...he's good looking, and strong, and kind, with his cute smile and bright chocolate eyes that I could get lost into... Alright, I admit he's perfect, but I do not like him!

"Stella. Stella? Stella!" I heard him call whiling snapping his fingers in my face.

"Brandon! Stop that! She could go cross eyed!" Flora scolded.

I laid out my mini map in front of them.

"Alright, our first stop is to the realm of Magix. Its the closest to Nix, so we'll be heading there. I'm assuming we'll be at each stop for two weeks at the most. So you guys will be gone for about five or six months at the most." I explained. "So do your parents know that you guys will be gone?" The siblings looked at each other sheepishly, before bowing their heads down and twiddling their fingers.

"Well, you see we never actually...told them?" he said sheepishly. I gaped at them.

"Well then, we better hurry or else your mother will think you've been kidnapped! By me!"

"Another problem, how do we actually get to Magix? If we take one of Nix's aircrafts, that will draw attention for sure." Flora asked. Oh. I guess we hadn't thought of that.

"Well, why don't we sneak onto a private plane that heads off for Magix?" Brandon suggested, arm still around me.

"Sure! Now where would all the storage unit aircrafts be?" I wonder out loud.

"Oh! Thats easy! They're all behind the castle." Flora answered. I felt myself do an anime drop.

"And how am I supposed to get in there?"

"We could run for it?"

"Or...we could all fly for it!" Brandon said excitedly.

"Huh?" Flora and I said simultanously.

"Well, I have a hoverboard in my bag, and I'm assuming that you two are fairies, we could just fly over the castle!" he planned. I groaned.

"Yeah! Like that isn't going to draw attention!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Not with an invisibility spell!"

"Uh huh. Like I know how to do an invisibility spell. I can barely draw a circle!" I cried out loud.

"Well, I know one. Actually, quite a few." Flora said. I clapped like a little kid.

"Yay! Now lets fly!" I said happily. I bet they think I'm bipolar.

"Stella Magic Winx!" I yelled.

My eyes opened to see a turquoise backdrop with golden sparkles while light blue cuff wrist bands materialized out of light onto my wrists. The same thing happened with my orange knee high heeled boots. I felt a warm sensation across my chest and lower areas, and saw that an orange one shouldered top with matching mini shorts appeared out of light as well. A blue headband was on my forehead as I twirled around in a circle, my hair flowing around and wrapped into two low pigtails as I took a few steps back and posed, while a pair of powder blue three leaflet wings formed with teal tips.

As I landed down in the snow, I also saw Brandon and Flora examining my outfit.

"Well, we know for sure you are not from Nix." Brandon commented, pointing to all the orange.

"Flora Magic Winx!" Flora yelled.

Flora flipped her long caramel hair backwards and crossed her fingers, when a bright light engulfed her into a forest green background, with white sparkles. She had on a fushia and orchid strapless dress with a light green choker formed around her neck with a pink flower pendant. Light pink wrist length fingerless gloves wrapped around her arms. She backed up and floated in the air long enough for her fushia high ankle boots appeared, and floated backwards striking a pose as a four leaf clover appeared out of yellow sparkles behind her, as well as her lime green wings.

"Wow, I love your outfit!" I complimented, jealously loving her gorgeous fairy outfit.

"Thank you! Yours is beautiful!" she said, pointing to it. I blushed.

"Aw! Thanks-"

"Alright! I get it! Flora's lovely, and Stella's gorgeous and beautiful! Now come on we have to get to the ship before Mother finds out we escaped!" Brandon said exasperated, already floating on his hoverboard. We flew over the castle with ease, and landed behind the palace, looking at all the aircrafts with the name of the destination their taking off to. They magically change the name on the aircraft when its time for a new destination. We went together and looked at each and every aircraft. _Domino. Omega Dimension. Earth. Whisperia. Melody. _They seem to have every other planet except for Magix! Brandon nudged me.

"Whats up?" I whispered.

"Listen to this fat guard and his buddy's conversation." he said in a low voice. Flora and I scooched closer to him and and peeked around the corner and saw a small large guy and a tall scrawny man.

"Um, Pete? Why are we going to the Omega Dimension? Aren't we going to freeze?" the scrawny one asked dumbly.

"Ugh! Nelson! I've told you a thousand times! When are you going to use your ears and listen?!" the fat one, who I presume is Pete, yelled. "Alright, we are going to the Omega Dimension to drop off some scoundrels and misfits that are worth and sent to freeze for all eternity, and then we have to go to Magix to drop off some dragon scales and ogre eyes at the fairy school...whats it called? Alfalfa? Something like that. Okay? Now, her Royal Highness expects this to be done by sundown. So we better get to it. Come on Nelson!" Pete yelled. Nelson was balling up a chunk of snow. Pete growled, and threw a snowball at him. That got Nelson's attention.

"Come on! Or I will leave you here to get executed." he scolded. Nelson hung his head down, but followed his partner to the aircraft.

"Thats it! Come on! We have to get onto that airship! Hurry! Before it leaves to Magix!" I hurry, pulling Flora and Brandon up as well. We landed on the top of the plane, and made our way inside. We hid in the storage unit, hiding behind boxes of the dragon scales Pete was talking about. We were whispering and chatting about random stuff before the ship stopped. Did I mention all three of us were freezing to death? Brandon and I huddled against each other for warmth (Okay, maybe another reason besides warmth) while Flora tried to see what was going on. Then the door opened, letting in a bunch more cold air, and Pete and Nelson walked in, and grabbed three handcuffed witches, who looked about the same age as us. One was dressed in blue, and had her long flowing ice blue hair up in a high ponytail. Another had long straight brunette locks, dressed all in purple. The last had purple hair that resembled a storm cloud, and was dressed in dark pink.

"Come on girlies. Lets get a move on. We have people to see and places to be." Pete said, not at all scared of them.

"Grrr, I would totally send you to oblivion if I wasn't in this-" the one dressed in dark pink started before the brunette shushed her.

"Be quiet Stormy! We've had to listen to you complain the entire trip here!" the brunette scolded.

"Speaking of talking, Darcy, did you hear anyone else on the ship?" the one in blue asked.

"Actually now that you mention it, I did. It was more of a quiet conversation though-" Darcy said before interrupted.

"It was probably us." Nelson suggested, looking scared at the thought of someone besides him and the witches boarding the ship.

"No, it wasn't! They sounded more like females, but it also had the voice of a guy." the one in blue said.

"Icy, maybe we could convince them we could scope out the ship, and they might let us go!" Stormy said, getting excited.

"No. We know that no one is on this ship, besides you and me." Pete said, annoyed and bored. "Now move along." he said hustling the witches off and into capsules, which dropped them off somewhere along the Omega Dimension, and stumbled and landed face first onto the floor while getting into the pilot's seat, (I seriously cannot explain how) and started the ship off to Magix. We all sighed in relief as the cold frigid air seeped away. Brandon was still holding me with his arms around my waist, even though its perfectly warm now, but hey, I'm not complaining! I mean, he's definitely cute!

"Magix! Here we come!" Flora said in a airplane captain's voice.

**I apologize for the slow update. I haven't had much of an inspiration lately, but now I have ALMOST everything in place where it needs to be! Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Shopping Spree

**So...a month...I'm oh so very sorry, I'll try to update faster! I promise! **

**Flora's POV**

I watched as Brandon snuggled Stella closer as they slept. It's an 18 hour plane flight from the Omega Dimension to Magix, and I kept the lookout for the guards while Brandon and Stella slept. After all, I was the only one on the aircraft that knew an invisibility spell. I sighed. I wish I could find a love like that. Yeah, it's pretty obvious they like each other. I watched Stella snugged her head into Brandon's chest as he wrapped his hands protectively around her petite body, like if he lets go, she'll disappear. I want a guy like that. Sweet, caring, strong, cute, good looking, not to mention sensitive and passionate.

I woke up from my fantasy to my brother's yawn. He was about to get up, before he saw Stella laying on him. He smiled, and caressed her cheek If I didn't know him, it would have looked _totally_ freaky. The plane suddenly shook, waking Stella up.

"Daddy don't leave me!" she cried, sitting up with a jolt. Brandon took hold of her shoulders and held her in his arms.

"Stella, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a horrible dream." she sighed. "I'm glad we're almost near Magix. One step closer to finding out who I am." she smiled. Brandon turned to me.

"Flo, could you make the ship go any faster? We can't afford to lose any time." he asked.

"Yep. Now hold on tight!" I warned. Brandon wrapped an arm securely around Stella's waist and a thick, durable metal bar.

_"Velocius Vehiculum." _I recited. In a couple of minutes, the ship was moving ten times faster than it was, and you could hear the guards up front screaming and holding on for their dear lives. When we hovered above the Magix shipping docks. We landed gently and softly. When the back doors opened, well the guards were shocked to see us with Stella, in their storage unit.

"Princess Flora? Prince Brandon? Why are you with some filthy stranger? I am going to send a quick word to your parents about this-" I panicked.

"Do that, and we'll tell them you locked us up in the aircraft." I threatened. Pete's eyes widened.

"No! I mean, no ma'am. I didn't see anything, you didn't see anything." he offered. I nodded.

"Very well." I simply said, before Brandon, Stella and I walked out of the ship and into Magix. Stella pulled us into an alley.

"Guys, won't people in town recognize you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll just wear some civilian clothes and put my hair into a bun." I said before magically changing into the outfit I suggested, putting some civilian clothes on Brandon as well.

"Now, let's just hope that this is enough." Brandon said firmly before we walked out of the alley and onto the busy streets of Magix. We stayed on the sidewalks so we wouldn't get run over by the leva bikes. I saw a cute little boutique and wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you brat! This purse is a Spella McCartney one of a kind!" A high pitched voice screeched. I looked up to see a pale girl with lime green eyes and pale pink hair.

Who could it be?

Why, none other than my best friend,

Krystal Shanda Leer.

The Princess of Linphea.

I stood up and held my hand out for her so she could stand up, but she swatted my hand away and got up herself, and dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry Krystal-" I started to say, but she slapped my hand away.

"I don't need your help, you peasant! Its Princess Krystal to you! Now make sure you use your eyes next time so it won't happen again." she snapped. She stared at me a while.

"She looks awfully familiar..." she muttered before walking passed me.

I was shocked.

Was that how she acts towards commoners? Cause to Brandon and I, she's really sweet!

I need a serious talk with her once this is over.

**Brandon's POV**

I was having fun for once! Even if we were just walking around the local mall, it was fun! We messed around with the managers and clerks, scared a bunch of people, bought a few things... Stella looked so adorable the way her eyes light up at everything. We also flirted with a few people...Flora met a blue haired guy named Helia and got his number...she might not use it anyways. She better not. No guy is gonna hurt _my _baby sister. But when Stella flirted with this guy Jared, (I found out she's a natural at flirting...) I felt a wave of jealousy flow through me. Why? I don't like Stella! She's a just a friend I'm helping out...

"Brandon!" Flora said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?"

"We're done shopping!" she told me. I saw Stella with five or six bags, and Flora with about six or seven, the usual amount for a girl.

"Stella, is that all you're getting?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's all I could really afford." she said sheepishly. I peered into her bags and saw sundresses, accessories, shoes, etc. I smirked.

"Really?"

"What? It's the first time in a while since I've bought something unnecessary for myself. Chill out, Brandon! Let a girl have her moments!" she teased. I chuckled.

"Alright, do you wanna but anything else?" I asked her. She took a peak in her bags, and shook her head. Just then, a girl with platinum blonde hair walked by and pushed Stella onto the ground, completely ignoring her. Stella yelped, and Flora went to go help her. I went to go too, but that girl put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hi there, cutie." She winked. I just blinked.

"Hi there, lady…." She giggled.

"Oh come on now, sweetheart. Don't be like that. The name's Diaspro." She said, batting her eyelashes at me. "And what's your name, huh?" she asked, tracing my abs with her finger. And to be honest, it kinda tickled.

"Actually Diaspro, I think I should get going…."

"Brandon! You ready? Stella's fine, by the way." Flora called out. Diaspro smiled seductively at me.

"So, Brandon, huh? Gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy. Give me a call sometime." She said, gently putting a piece of paper into my shirt pocket, and patted it. Stella and Flora walked up to me.

"So Brandon, planning on marrying Princess Diaspro?" Flora teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No way, she's way too strange, and thinks every guy will immediately fall for her." I said.

"So, it seems like we're all done shopping, why don't we go for a walk around the city?" Stella suggested. Flora and I nodded. Why not?

* * *

We were walking on the busy sidewalks of Magix, and we've lost Stella twice already.

How many people need to be here?

I felt something poke me. I look down to see Flora's emerald eyes stare into mine.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I don't think Stella comes from Magix…." She whispered, and pointed in the blonde's direction. "She doesn't look like she actually fits in with the crowd. Sure she can shop like a bulldozer, but, just look at her!"

Sure enough, there was Stella.

"Sorry! Oops! Excuse me! Pardon me! Scoochies! Can you move? Wha- hey! Get your hand away from there!" she yelled. My eyes widened and ran up to her.

"Why don't we try somewhere else? Obviously, you don't fit into Magix." I smiled.

"That's the understatement of the year." She laughed dryly. By this time, Flora caught up to us.

"Alright, so where are we going next?" she asked. Stella dug into her bag and pulled out a crumpled up sheet of paper.

"Looks like we're going to Whisperia," she read. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, how cute.

"Where's Whisperia? What's it like?" she asked me. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know. Looks like we'll go see." I said, "casually" putting an arm around her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked. "Those guards are headed straight back to Nix. So riding their ship again is out of the question." She said.

I looked around to try and find any other types of transportation. So far there was nothing. Then Flora spoke up excitedly.

"Ooh! I know! I'll call Helia to come over and help!" she cheered, grabbing her phone and punching in a number.

"Helia? Yeah…it's Flora! Listen, could you come take me, a friend and my brother somewhere? Really….okay…" she walked away for a more private conversation with him.

Awkward silence.

Come on Brandon! You've dated tons of girls before, what's different about Stella?

She's amazing. She's naturally beautiful, and has a good personality.

So what's wrong with you? Go on, do your thang!"

I'm going crazy. I walked up to Stella, who was sitting near a pond in the children park.

"Hey Stel. Aw, man! This sucks! There's something wrong with my phone!" I said.

"Oh really? What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Your number's not in it." I smiled cheekily. She laughed.

"Alrighty then. Let's fix that." She smirked before taking my phone and delicately pressed her number into it. Yes! Uh huh! Woo! I got her number!

"Now Brandon, do tell me, why would you need my phone number?" she smirked. I felt the tip of my ears go pink.

"Uh-uh….So…..In case we split up and get lost! Then we can contact each other." I lied smoothly. I swear I saw her shoulders slump a bit.

Was she disappointed?

"Oh." Just then Flora ran up to us.

"So, is he gonna come pick us up? Like, in a leva bike, or a hover car?" Stella asked curiously. Flora smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, he told us to stop by Red Fountain, you know that school for hero training and stuff? He doesn't have a ride, but his grandfather is Headmaster Saladin, and he's letting Helia come take us where we need to go. I told him about our plan, and his grandfather said that he and a couple of his Red Fountain friends have to come with us, it'll count as their grades for hero training." Flora explained.

Great.

More guys to ogle at Stella.

Just great.

"Really? I was fine doing this on my own and with you guys, do we really need any more people coming with us?" Stella whined.

"Do we have any other choice?" I answered dryly. She sighed.

"Well, let's go to Red Fountain." Stella said, her voice full of boredom. Flora noticed.

"Hey, don't be upset. At least we'll get more help. For all we know, you could be some long-lost sister of a celebrity!" Flora reasoned. Stella smiled brightly, and grabbed our hands and we sprinted off to the school for heroes.

**I hope this wasn't too bad…..and I hope it makes up for my lost time…..hehe…please tell me how I did, and if I could fix or change anything so it makes you comfortable!**


	4. Ugh, Whisperia

**Thank you all who have been supporting me, and I wanna thank** Blood Tears for Eternity, **and **Devil's Secret **for being there for me, and being such awesome reviewers! I also want to especially thank **Nentone**, who has been helping me improve this story just a little bit more, and has been giving me great feedback. Thanks you three!**

**Stella's POV**

I grabbed Flora and Brandon's arms and sprinted off to Red Fountain. A new planet full of adventure awaits us! So, for me, a recap of Magix is just about every girl's dreams. The center of all shopping! I abruptly stopped when I reached the gates of a large red building.

"Is this Red Fountain?" I asked.

"Yes, and you must be Stella." A male voice said behind me. I wonder if he's cute! I turned around to find a guy with pale skin and midnight blue eyes with matching dark blue hair, making lovey dovey eyes at our oblivious, innocent Flora. Brandon stood next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm guessing you are Helia?" Brandon asked coldly to the poor guy. Oh boy. Luckily, Helia didn't suspect anything from Brandon.

"Yes, I am. Flora, I have to say you are more beautiful in person." He complimented Flora. This is so sweet! Flora blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Now, shall I take you guys to the aircraft? There you can meet the other boys accompanying us on your very, very long trip." He offered.

"Okay!" Flora said cheerfully. We all followed Helia to the back of Red Fountain, where there were TONS of vehicles and an over large dragon stable with fierce, ferocious looking mean dragons.

How could they let this be safe for students?!

We walk around until we stop in front of this gigantic, red and blue ship.

"Welcome, this is the Hawk; Red Fountain's battle cruisers. We will be using this, to fly around to your destinations." Helia explained.

"How are we supposed to hide the thing? We can't just drop in some random busy street on some random planet, and the thing is the size of a wild dragon." Brandon scoffed. Why was he being so mean and cold to Helia?

"Well, the Hawk also has an invisibility mode." Helia answered. Then the vehicle opened, revealing four other guys. Cute guys I might add.

"This is Sky," he said pointing to a blonde. "And this is-" Helia started before a guy with spiked magenta hair interrupted. "The name's Riven." He smirked. "This is Nabu," he pointed to a guy with tan skin and matching hair going down into braids. "And this is Timmy, the smartest of the group," he said, pointing to a guy with strawberry blonde hair and square glasses.

"Don't be shy, come on in." Riven said pulling Flora and I in, while Brandon followed us from behind. I walked into the ship, and I gotta say, I don't think I've ever seen anything so technological and advanced before.

"Wow." I said out loud.

"This is amazing," Flora added. All the other guys sat in the seats, while Brandon, Flora and I just stood there.

"Um, hello? Where are we supposed to sit?" I asked, feeling annoyed at the boys. They all turned around with sheepish smiles.

"You could sit on…..the…floor?" Sky responded, turning beet red. I glared at him.

"Gee, thanks?" I muttered sarcastically before finding a seat on the ground and magically conjuring up a couple of pink fluffy pillows. Flora and Brandon joined us.

"So where are we going?" Helia asked.

"To Whisperia!" I called. Riven groaned, and Timmy shuddered.

"Why Whisperia?" Riven whined.

"Yeah, that's the creepiest planet in the Magic Dimension." Timmy added.

"Well how were we supposed to know?" I retorted.

"Can we just go check it out for ourselves?" Flora asked sweetly. They boys sighed, but no one can resist Flora's innocence.

"Alright, the trip from Magix to Whisperia is about an hour long, so get comfy." Nabu warned.

We lifted into the air and out of Magix's atmosphere. Almost IMMEDIATELY, Brandon fell asleep. With his head on my lap.

Well this isn't awkward at all.

After Brandon fell asleep, Flora crept up to me.

"So, how are things between you and Brandon?" she asked curiously. My eyes widened.

"What makes you think Brandon and I have something going on?" I answered with another question.

"Because, it's pretty obvious you guys like each other. You like to snuggle, and you guys are _very _comfortable being so, so close to each other, especially when you guys sleep, you are alright flirting with each other, and get jealous so easily." Flora said without hesitation. I felt heat creeping up to my cheeks, and looked down with a smile.

"Is it that obvious I like him?" I asked softly.

"Duh! And it's a no brainer that Brandon likes you back. You guys would be PERFECT for each other!" she squealed. I gave her a knowing look.

"Flora, obviously Brandon doesn't like me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not very attractive." I said, now feeling very self-conscious. She gaped at me.

"Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous Stella. Anyone could see that. You may have come from an orphanage, but that doesn't mean you are pretty," Flora said honestly. I faked tears coming to my eyes.

"Aw, you're the best Flo." I said before giving her a hug. When we pulled back, I gave her a smirk.

"So, what about you and Helia?" I asked. It was her turn to blush. Ha!

"What about me and Helia?" she said softly.

"You guys are like madly in love with each other!" I squealed a bit too loudly. The other boys turned to look at us, especially Helia. It was about for five minutes.

"Are you gonna keep staring at us, or leave us to crash?" That got their attention and turned back to the front, but Helia's gaze lingered on Flora for a little too long for a "friend."

"Stella! You could've gotten us caught!" Flora scolded. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but you know I'm right. I know you guys have mad feelings for each other. Well, I don't know about you, but he's going mentally insane for you." She looked down with a small smile on her face.

"How are you so sure about that?" I chuckled.

"Well, dear Flora, he's made so many goo goo eyes at you, stared at you for quite some time, and I've checked his phone. Yeah, you're his number one speed dial." I smirked, crossing my arms. She looked up with a hopeful expression on.

"Really?"

"No lies."

"But, why would he fall for a girl like me? He could have any girl he wants, so it's no doubt about it he won't choose me." She said sadly, looking at the ground again. I groaned.

And I'm supposed to be the stubborn one.

"Because, you have the grace, elegance and beauty of a princess, and no doubt about it, you are beautiful. Inside and out. You're sweet, kind and caring, not to mention gorgeous. I betcha you even have the same hobbies as him." I declared. She rolled her eyes.

"Funniest joke I've ever heard Stella."

You know what, I give up.

For now.

By then, the ship stopped with a halt, jerking Brandon awake.

"What happened?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"The ship stopped."

"And we have landed on Whisperia," Sky announced. I looked out the windows.

Nothing but fog and mist.

"Okay, we should all stick together, because I'm pretty sure there's a village nearby, but it's easy to get lost in this thick fog." Timmy ordered. I rolled my eyes.

I did not ask for these babysitters.

Nonetheless, when the ship opened, I held onto Brandon and someone else. I was gonna grab Flora, but she already has Helia, and I don't wanna ruin their snuggliness.

We walked out, and have been following this bright white path, and Riven has crashed into so many trees, his face is turning the color of his hair!

"I think this is the village," Nabu stated as we reached this gloomy, wispy little town. There were no bright colors; it was all dull, faded and grey.

"This is Whisperia?" I whispered.

"We told you so, sunshine." Riven said.

"We know you obviously don't come from here, you're all bubbly and bright, this place is the most boring and gloomiest place in the Dimension." Helia added. I shuddered.

This was the gloomiest place ever.

Was anyone else feeling dizzy?

Or tired?

Maybe both?

"Hey, I'm not feeling too well." I said, looking at myself getting pale. Brandon had a worried expression on his face. Then an elderly lady came up to us with a disgusted look.

"Why are you guys dressed like a rainbow?" she asked.

"Why are you dressed like a sheet of paper?" Riven retorted.

"Anger issues…"I sang. He glared at me.

"Will any of you spare some food? The witches around here are too selfish to share," she asked weakly. I'm guessing Flora felt bad, because she conjured up baskets and baskets of food. The lady gratefully smiled.

"Wait, did you say witches?" Timmy asked in an uneven tone. She nodded.

"Well we know Stella's not a witch, let's get out of here!" he said tugging on Riven.

"Dude, what's the rush?"

"The witches here aren't very trustworthy!" he whispered/yelled at us. My eyes widened. Are the witches the reason I feel so drowsy?

"Yes my dear," the old lady said, obviously reading my mind. I let out a sharp gasp. But then, the old lady turned into that brunette witch we saw getting dropped off into the Omega Dimension. She sauntered her way towards Riven, and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You know? You're actually kinda cute," she purred, stroking his cheek. Riven shoved her away in disgust.

"You are a sicko." He spat. She smirked.

"Well, when you change your mind, you know where to find me." She winked, before she disappeared, bringing half of us with her.

Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Sky disappeared.

"Brandon!" I screamed.

"Helia?" I heard Flora whisper.

"Dude, that lady just KIDNAPPED our friends." Nabu stated.

"We have to go back to Magix and tell Miss Faragonda." Timmy ordered.

"No! We can't leave them here! We'll search the entire planet if we have to." I argued.

"Stella's right. We can't just leave them here. She took BOYS, so who knows what she's going to do with them?" Flora reasoned. My face shivered in disgust. Nabu and Timmy groaned.

Boys can be so lazy!

"Fine, we'll do it." They chorused.

"Now come on, let's go this way," I said, pointing to the right. But as we took our first steps. We fell through a hole and landed in some smelly, dirty, underground cave.

"Bright and cheery looking fairies. Might have the dragon's flame." A malicious female voice smirked.

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I have tons of thing's coming up, and I wrote all of this during spring break. I bet you know who was talking at the end, huh?**

**Anyways, I'll be busier because for the next few weeks, I'm doing a fashion trashion show with my best friend, and I'm the designer, which means I'm doing all the work.**

**And, on top of that, I still have school and my life to focus on as well.**

**BUT, I promise to get right back to this as soon as the trashion show is done!**

**So I know I've probably messed up some things, but please tell me how I did, and what I can do to improve it. :)**


	5. Riven

**Was this a faster update? **

**Stella's POV**

Fog cleared away and a burst of cold air hit us.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A couple of wimpy fairies in front of us." Icy smirked. I glared at her.

"And we got a fat, wrinkly hag in front of us." I sneered. She scowled at me.

"Shut up Blondie."

"At least _I _have a fashion sense." I smirked. She snickered.

"Then why is you hair so dull and lifeless, and your outfit is all faded and grey?" she retorted. I was so confused. I looked at a lock of my hair, and it was no longer the golden color it used to be. I looked down at my clothes, and they looked so faded and out of date. My skin was now a pale color as well. Same thing with everyone else. My eyes widened.

_That's why everyone's so scared of visiting this drab planet!_

"Listen up Frosty," I started. "You need to chill out, and let me and my friends go." Icy cackled out some sort of laugh.

"And why would I do that? I can't let the most powerful energy source slip through my fingers." She smirked, scratching my face with her razor like nails.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Stupid blondes." She muttered. I glared at her. She utters a spell I can't quite hear, and then a blue little potion bottle thingy popped up. Darcy and Stormy appeared too and summoned their potion bottles.

"Vacuums! Extract the Dragon's Flame!" Icy yelled. Dragon Flame?

"Stella!" I heard the boys shout.

The heck?

They were vacuums?

The "vacuums" formed a triangle and surrounded me, but I felt nothing. Exactly nothing. Icy's face crinkled in confusion.

"Vacuums! Extract the Dragon's Flame!" she repeated. Again, nothing happened.

"Sisters! There must be something wrong with the vacuums!" Icy hissed. Darcy shook her head.

"Nope, we double checked them this morning in the Omega Dimension." She said.

"There isn't any other way for this to not work!" Icy yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Then maybe this isn't the right fairy." Stormy pointed out.

"Nonsense! The vacuums followed them, so that stupid blonde must be the keeper!" Icy argued.

While their bickering kept going on and on, Flora untied my anti magic binds and led me quietly to the boys far away from the witches.

"Stella!" Brandon shot up as soon as he saw me. I grinned. Did that mean he cared about me?

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he said in relief as he pulled me into a big hug, burying his head in my neck and his arms went around my waist. I smiled into his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around.

"Okay you lovebirds break it up. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Riven said, pulling us apart. I blushed.

"We don't like each other like that!" I protested. I glanced at Brandon and I swear, he looked disappointed.

"Alright, we have to get out of here. But, we're all staying together this time." Timmy said firmly.

"And Flora, Stella and I can't use magic either." Nabu added.

I latched my hands gently onto Brandon and Riven, who shrugged his arm away and went with Nabu. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stella, let me carry you." Brandon said gently.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine. Just dizzy I guess." I replied.

"Stel, you're getting paler by the minute. Just let me carry you."

"Brandon, I'm perfectly fin-" I didn't even finish my sentence, because next thing I knew I was being tossed onto someone's back, and it didn't feel like Brandon. I turned around and found myself face to head with spiked up magenta hair.

"Riven!" I screamed. I heard him chuckle.

"Put me down!" I yelled, starting to punch his back and kick his stomach.

"Not if you don't shut up anytime soon, Barbie." He replied casually.

Barbie!?

He did _not _just go there.

I gave him a nice, HARD kick in the gut, and he let out an, "Oof!"

"Stella! You literally knocked the wind out of me!" he panted. I smirked and crossed my arms across his back. I like literally could not see anything in front, and let me tell you this, it was BORING. I was about to fall asleep, before I saw some clouded purple mist headed our way.

_Eh, must be normal around here._ I thought. But a couple minutes after, it started catching up to us, and I saw it form into a shape of a little girl with short pigtails and a pair of shorts and a tee.

"Riven, what's that?" I asked him a bit shakily. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, making me face the others.

"Musa!" I heard him shout. Next thing I knew, I was bouncing up and down, getting farther and farther away from the others. Then I realized Riven was running away from them.

"Riven!" a little girly voice giggled. I freaked on the inside.

_Who is that?_

**So by now, I'm pretty sure you all know who that little girl is. Hint: It's a childhood memory of Riven's. ;)**

**I apologize if this was a late update, but I do have tons of stuff to worry about, like helping my best (guy) friend help shake a stalking girl off his track for example, the fashion trashion show still in session, helping my model get all girlyfied, who is a TOTAL tomboy. Never put her hair up, never cut her hair, never waxed, never did makeup, never did manis or pedis, I'm wondering why she even wanted to be the model….**

**But, I'm still on FanFiction, because I simply love it here! **

**I thank all my readers, and **Nentone** for helping me with this!**

**I also have a poll up on my profile, and I would love it for you guys to check it out.**

**Tell me how I did, and how I could improve it! :)**


End file.
